


Knight Teases

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [47]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have a little fun while Earl tries to watch his favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Teases

Earl’s cheeks burned a dull pink color as he sat on the couch in the living room. The Scoutmaster had chosen tonight to be one of his relaxing nights and so he had of course popped in his favorite DVD, begging his two lovers to join him in watching A Knight’s Tale which for them felt like the hundredth time but for Earl felt like the first. The redhead adored the film with a passion, his heart rate always rising during the jousting scenes and talk of honor.

Tonight however his heart rate was racing for an entirely different reason and it was all Cecil and Carlos’ fault. The film had reached the part where the main character is locked in a pillory and protected by his friends from the mob and Cecil being Cecil had begun to…talk.

“I know exactly what  _I_  would do if I found an incredibly handsome man locked in the stocks,” he chirped.

“It’s a pillory. Stocks are where the feet are restrained,” Carlos corrected.

“Either way! I think that finding an incredibly handsome man…maybe someone like a _Scoutmaster_  locked in one of those would be very…tempting for me,” Cecil continued, waving away Carlos’ correction. “I wouldn’t be able to help myself really! Not with the mouth so easily accessible…and bent over like that…”

“Cecil,” Earl croaked.

“It would be easy to wait until nightfall to have our way with him,” Carlos confessed. He laughed when Earl snapped his head to shoot him a look, offering the redhead a playful wink. “I mean…playing with a prisoner locked in a pillory is more fun at night anyway. Unless of course that prisoner happened to  _enjoy_  being abused in front of a crowd.”

“Oh just imagine the prisoner getting all excited as his mouth and ass are used while onlookers watch and jeer at him!” Cecil chirped.

“And of course he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until we were finished.”

“Naturally!”

“And then there’s the toys we could hang from him and…”

“Okay!” Earl held up his hands to silence the grinning pair. His cheeks had gone from pink to bright red, his heart pounding inside of his chest as images raced through his head. He waited until he was sure he had found his voice before speaking again, looking from Carlos to Cecil. “…I’ve got several badges for crafting things. I’m sure I can make a functional and safe pillory for us to use.”

“Oh!” Cecil giggled happily, throwing his arms around Earl’s neck. “You do so spoil us, Early!”

“Well I knew you two weren’t going to stop so…”

Carlos laughed, shaking his head before kissing Earl on the cheek. “You like it when we tease you…Ser Harlan.”

The redhead couldn’t hide the smile that crossed his face, instead choosing to bow his head to hide it against Carlos’ neck.


End file.
